


As Vezes

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lists
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV - Roy a respeito de Riza</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Vezes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado pela fic "Sometimes" de Cyclone2

As vezes eu deixo o seu avô me ganhar no xadrez só pra ouvir que por isso eu tenho que casar com você.

As vezes eu tenho vontade de levantar da minha mesa e simplesmente te beijar ,mesmo sabendo que você sacaria sua arma bem rapido e atiraria em mim.

As vezes eu acho que mesmo se isso acontecesse valeria a pena.

As vezes eu detesto a maneira que o uniforme feminino do exército foi feito.

As vezes eu imagino que eu sou rei e você a minha rainha

As vezes eu me sinto culpado por saber que grande parte dos sofrimentos da sua vida foram mesmo que indiretamente minha culpa.

As vezes eu me sinto ainda mais culpado por que sei que não o teria feito de nenhuma outra maneira por que sei que não teria aguentado os ultimos anos sem você ao meu lado.

As vezes eu tenho inveja do Black Hayate.

As vezes eu tento me convencer que não estou apaixonado por você.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.


End file.
